Dying For Your Love
by ericlover6288
Summary: What if Gran Died From a stroke and Bartlett had raised Sookie. With the Vamps coming out of the coffin will she be able to find someone meant for her to help her out of the pain she has encountered. Will she have a Viking in shining armor? AU
1. My tragic little life

_**All Character's belong to Ms. Harris. I just take them out to play so please don't sue.**_

Okay so I was sitting around thinking what if uncle Bartlett raised Sookie and Jason instead of Gran before she met her first Vampire. Would she would have met one earlier ? How would Eric feel about this different Sookie? Just flittering around so let me know what you think all mistakes are mine I have no beta. If you want to be my beta let me know I'm open I just don't have time to search for one.

_**Chapter 1: My tragic little life**_

_**Sookie's POV**_

I thought I had another month. I could live with him touching me on occasion and thinking all those nasty thoughts about me. My name is Sookie Stackhouse I'm a 17 year old telepath, who has been in the custody of my uncle Bartlett since my 13th year when my grandmother passed away from a stroke. At first he would just stare at me when my big brother Jason wasn't paying attention or was distracted with something else. He would leer at me thoughts of what he would do to my body. Jason moved out of Gran's old farmhouse and into our parents old house when he turned 18 which became his automatically when he came of age in accordance to their will, leaving me alone with uncle Bartlett and essentially making my home life my own personal hell. I was 15 when Jason moved into our parents house and though I begged and pleaded with him to take me with him he refused saying he couldn't afford to take care of us both and that he when afford it and got settled he would take me with him but from his thoughts I knew it wouldn't happen anytime soon. Jason loved me but he craved his freedom more than anything else so being tied down with the responsibility of taking care of his little sister was something that would destroy that for him.

When Jason left I was on my own and uncle Bartlett had his fun on the first night alone with me he forced me to do things I can't even describe, things I have only seen in the heads of others, but he didn't take my virginity, no he was saving that for my 18th birthday. He had this sick idea in his head that I would be completely his on my birthday so I had a real timeframe to work with I wasn't going to just sit back and allow him to take my virtue without a fight. I got a job at a bar and grill called Merlotte's owned by a very nice man named Sam Merlotte .He was in his was in his early 20s when I met him he has a strong build, around 5'9 in height, a messy head of strawberry blonde hair, and beautiful piercing green eyes. He is one of the sweetest men that I have ever come across and I have to say when I was 15 I developed the biggest crush on him, but after time passed with him as my boss I went from busgirl to waitress and my feelings for him changed and I cared for him like an older brother and best friend. I felt comfortable around him because he wasn't like other men I came around his thoughts were not dirty and even though it was harder for me to read him which was strange for me because I could practically read everyone, I could feel his emotions and kindness towards me, so his friendship became an escape from the hell I had to suffer through at home.

His feelings for me started to change for me with time too and after a couple of years I could feel his growing attraction towards me as I matured. My body developed in the two years I've known him and has become more womanly, I became curvy and my breast stood as a proud D-cup. I became a curvy size 8 with a flat toned stomach which also made things a lot harder for me at home because uncle Bartlett loved to run his hands over my curves and have fantasies that made me sick to my stomach. So I started hiding my body in men's clothing and kept my long wavy straw colored hair hidden under baseball hats unless I was at work, at work I had to wear the required uniform black shorts and a white Merlotte's t-shirt. People around town knew me as crazy Sookie because I looked like a boy outside of work and had a crazy smile plastered on my face from hearing their thoughts. I really wasn't bothered because as soon as I got a chance I was going to get the hell out of Bon Temps and never look back. After a while of Uncle Bartlett taking my earnings from work to pay for household expenses I started doing things I wasn't proud of to get money to have stashed I started breaking into cars and essentially ripping people off which became my favorite pastime because it was really easy with my ability. I know I should have felt guilty for what I did to people, but I could only sneak so much out of my checks and tips without my uncle noticing.

My life changed 3 months before I turned 18 and the vampires came out of the coffin on every channel they were covering the great revelation. Sam sat brooding at the bar while the rest were shocked, appalled, or excited. He had hostile feeling over it and I didn't really understand why he was so angry. I was excited because of it I couldn't believe that I wasn't the only that was different in this big world. A month before my birthday I got the biggest shock of my life I was still on the vampires topic and asked Sam if he ever met a vampire because I couldn't wait to meet my first vampire and he snapped. He grabbed me roughly by the arm and pulled me into his office, and slammed the door behind us. I was completely shocked and angry at his behavior. How dare he treat me in that manner.

"What the hell Sam!" I yelled at him irritated.

"Sookie you need to stay away from vampires! They are horrible and dangerous creatures that will use you for your ability and drain you dry!"

"You have no right to judge people Sam! How dare you!" I was beyond livid.

"Sookie I've met a vampire before." Grabbing my hand in his and I got a glimpse of his mind from the contact of his skin.

'_How do I tell her? She'll hate me! Oh God, she smells so good... her skin's so soft… I want her so bad…'_ I snatched my hand away quickly to clear his lustful thoughts from my brain.

"What aren't you telling me Sam?" I asking him my voice cold and he looked at me pleadingly.

"Sookie I know how vampires are because…..I'm a shifter." He said his voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" I asked confused and disbelieving.

"I can shift into different types of animals when I want to. I'm usually a yellow collie." My heart stopped. The stray dog I've been taking home with me when he shows up and would follow me home was Sam. There never was a Dean the dog. Then it hit me if Dean was Sam then… I was so angry I didn't even have control over my next movement and slapped Sam hard. I was so angry that I didn't even care that I had hit him all I could think about was me cuddled with Dean in bed, kissing and hugging him, telling him all my secrets and desires, Dean watching me undress to take a shower. I felt violated and I had enough of men violating me.

"I knew you would hate me for what I am." Sam mumbled while rubbing his cheek pissing me off even further.

"NO! I don't hate you because of what you are. I'm mad because you lied, deceived and violated my privacy. You are a selfish asshole Sam Merlotte and I'm done!" I yelled grabbing my clothes and purse and storming out of there in pain. The only friend I have ever had just hurt me deeply and I just couldn't stand looking at him at that moment. I left without remembering to change, not knowing that it was the worst mistake I could have made. I walked into the door of my house and was met by uncle Bartlett leering at me from the sofa. Oh hell!

XXX

_A/N: Peeks from behind curtain so what do you think? Let me know if I should keep going I just might until she runs into our favorite Viking. Because he is one hell of a muse. Smooches.*_


	2. Leaving Hell

**All Character's belong to Ms. Harris. I just take them out to play so please don't sue.**

**Okay so I know a lot of you will hate me but before you judge please read my author's note at the end of the chapter.**

"NO! I don't hate you because of what you are. I'm mad because you lied, deceived and violated my privacy. You are a selfish asshole Sam Merlotte and I'm done!" I yelled grabbing my clothes and purse and storming out of there in pain. The only friend I have ever had just hurt me deeply and I just couldn't stand looking at him at that moment. I left without remembering to change, not knowing that it was the worst mistake I could have made. I walked into the door of my house and was met by uncle Bartlett leering at me from the sofa. Oh hell!

XXX

_**Chapter 2: Leaving hell**_

_**Sookie's POV**_

"Dear Sookie you're home awfully early." He says and gets off the couch making his way towards me, staring at me with a sick hunger in his grey eyes.

I look down and realized my mistake I forgot to change my uniform from Merlotte's so I'm standing in front of him in my short shorts and a thin t-shirt. He ran his hand through his graying hair while walking towards me his stringy thin body twitching slightly. I lower my shields to hear his thoughts because the look in his eyes was making me uncomfortable.

'She looks so good… smells so sweet… those tanned legs wrapped around my waist….I want her… I can't wait anymore.'

Once I heard his thoughts I panicked and tried to make my escape dropping my purse and keys about to try and run back out the door but I was too late as soon as I cracked it open it was slammed shut by his hand. He pulled me by the hair to face him and crashed his lips to mine I fought his advances which he pulled away momentarily to land a hard slap to my face and was dragged to his bedroom kicking and screaming and threw me on the bed. I looked up at the flowered wallpaper in my Gran's old room and felt hot wet tears cloud my vision.

I started thinking of my parents, and my sweet old Gran who was always kind to me, as he got on top of me and started ripping off my clothes while kissing my neck. I left my body momentarily and looked down at myself struggling under uncle Bartlett on top of me and the look of pain, fear, and emptiness on my face as he touched me all thoughts of a happy future with a loving husband, great kids, and a white picket fence all faded away as I thought of all the pain he has made me suffer. I felt numb and empty until he penetrated me, the sharp violent pain that shot through my body brought me back to my body and caused me to scream out in pain. As he kept going the pain got worse like he was tearing me apart from the inside and I could only groan in pain. I stopped fighting after a while I just stopped fighting him completely because it was only causing me even more pain to try to fight him, so I just lay still and let him take what he wanted from me. As I lay still I felt a numbness wash over me physically and I only felt his weight on me and my tears dropping. I stayed stock still until he came with a loud yell pulled out of me and rolled onto his back. He lay next to me and dropped his arm across my waist with an air of contentment he was deeply pleased with himself as he drifted off to sleep.

As soon as I was sure he was in a deep state of sleep I looked at the clock on the nightstand which read 8:05PM it was still early and knew I had to get the hell out of the house and never look back. I slipped from under his arm and crept to my room as quiet as I could. I turned on the light and took out my pre packed duffle bag from my closet, set it on top of my bed added Gran's old jewelry, some old family photographs, and my tools to break into cars.

I taped down my breasts, added an old black hoodie, some black sweatpants, black sneakers, and a black baseball cap. I crept to the front door as quiet as I could take my wallet with me as I snuck out into the night. I jogged for an hour till I got the main road and started hitchhiking hoping someone would pick me up before uncle Bartlett woke up and searched for me, when I felt wetness run down my thigh. I stuck my hand into my sweatpants and pulled my hand out dripping with blood. Oh fuck! I thought as I wiped it on the leg of my sweatpants. Just when I thought I wasn't going to find someone to pick me up a truck pulled out beside me.

"Young man do you need a ride?" The older driver asked and I decided to peek his mind to see if I was safe.

'This young man looks like he has fallen on hard times. I pray that someone would help Tommy if he was ever wandering around the streets this time of night.' I figured the man was just a nice married man and wouldn't do me harm and jumped in the passenger's seat.

"So where you headed?" He asked.

"I don't know. How far you are you going?" I asked in a low voice that I hoped sounded manly.

"Well I'm only going as far as Shreveport." He replied.

"That's fine with me, you can drop me off as soon as we get near a main street in Shreveport ." I said lowly and sat back in the seat closing my eyes and relishing in the freedom that I have acquired. I must have fallen asleep at some point because next thing I know the man is shaking my shoulder.

"Young man, we're here." He said I nodded to him a thanks and handed him a 20 dollar bill which he refused I smiled and got out of the car closing the door behind me when I heard him yell in surprise.

"Oh God!" I turned back to look at him and he was looking down at his seat then back at me. "Are you alright? You're bleeding! Can I take you to the hospital?" He asked concerned I shook my head and took of running at the thought of going to the hospital.

They would call uncle Bartlett and I could not let that happen, I heard the man yelling and I kept on running as far as my legs could carry me until I ran out of breath in a back alley. I was behind a bar I looked up at the sign. What the hell kind of name is Fangtasia for a bar?

XXX

_A/N: To all of you that reviewed this story and shared your concerns: They say to be a good writer you have to open up your soul and bleed all over the page. This Sookie I'm writing is a Sookie that is a part of me. Different things happen in life and all we have to do is use it to become stronger and grow from it. You might not like what this Sookie has to overcome but there are many of us who have had to go through it in real life without a handsome Viking at our side. I hope that you continue to read this story and comment letting me know what you think. Much love to you all! Smooches*_


	3. My first Vampire

**_All Character's belong to Ms. Harris. I just take them out to play so please don't sue._**

They would call uncle Bartlett and I could not let that happen, I heard the man yelling and I kept on running as far as my legs could carry me until I ran out of breath in a back alley. I was behind a bar I looked up at the sign. What the hell kind of name is Fangtasia for a bar?

XXX

_**Chapter 3: My first Vampire**_

_**Sookie's POV**_

What the hell kind if name is Fangtasia for a bar? Must be some kind of Vamp bar, I start looking around to figure out where the hell I am. When I stop her, a cherry red corvette and she is a beauty. I almost drool. I scan the area and all I hear are sexual thoughts and sigh. For the love of God can't anyone think of anything other than that.

'_I wonder if he's going to be here tonight'_

'_God! I want to feel those fangs on me.' _

'_I wonder if he's a top or a bottom' _

'_ I sure as hell want to be your meal tonight'_

'_Hopefully the master will pick me again!'_

The thoughts are bombarding me by then it's hard for me to put up my shields then I see him. Flashes of haunting deep blue eyes, long blond hair, strong shoulders, skillful hands, soft lips pulled up into a devastating smirk, and long fangs overwhelm me. It takes me a minute to catch my breath. What the hell was that! I try to shake off the shiver that runs through my body thinking it must be the blood loss. I realize I really need to get to a doctor soon. It's getting harder for me to breathe by the minute so I pull a little on my bindings to help me breathe a little and it doesn't work.

I look into the Corvette and see a stack of hundreds sitting inside of the middle counsel of the car. Shit! I could really use that. I circle the car and see the license plate FANGS1. Would it be a good idea to steal from a Vampire? I start thinking to myself probably not! But the music is loud and I'm really good at what I do, I'm not stealing the car. I try and reason with myself, I do need the money especially if I'm going to a clinic in the morning. I start getting woozy with all the thoughts and decide to hell with it. If I get caught what could happen they kill me I chuckled, that would certainly be a pick me up to this day. Oh well down to work I smirk. I slide under the car and in less than a minute the alarm is off. Piece of cake! I smile. I'm about to take out my tools but then a thought hits me I wonder if a vampire is cocky enough to leave his car open. I try the handle and it opens. Score!

I slid into the car and can't help but be overwhelmed with the smell. It smelt clean and masculine and I felt oddly safe. I shook it off again. Blood loss. I snatched the money and as I'm closing the door of the car shut I felt a breeze rush me and suddenly I'm up against the brick wall of the being held up high by my neck. Tight enough to constrict some of my air flow but not enough to stop me from talking and I'm looking into the haunting deep blue eyes of the man who invaded my thoughts earlier. Despite the current situation I'm in I have to admit he is hot! As soon as the thought enters my head I realize I'm crazy, what kind of sane person is about to die and thinks that the guy who is about to kill her is hot. People were right about me I am Crazy Sookie. My thoughts are broken my his deep masculine yet angry voice and I flinch.

"Do you have a death wish blood bag?" He yells harshly at me okay I guess I deserved it but it kind of stung my pride and I didn't answer. "Answer me! Or I will rip your head from your body young man." Oh God, I'm nervous and unfortunately when I'm nervous I giggle. So here I am giggling while a man is holding me by my neck up against a building and to top it off he thinks I'm a guy which turns my giggle into a full out laugh with snorts and all.

"Is something amusing to you?" He growls at me and I gain some composure.

"No." I say in a very screechy girly voice and he looks at me confused for a second. Then I felt a breeze and my hair fall down my shoulders. Oops guess I'm caught!

"You're a little girl!" He exclaimed in some sort of state of shock. "You risked death by breaking into my car little girl!" He yelled.

"Okay yeah I did! I'm sorry .and if you want to kill me go on ahead buddy I'm not scared of you. So kill me already damn it!" I yelled tired of the bullshit because I was starting to get awfully dizzy.

"Well she's a feisty one." A young blonde vampire said from behind my future killer.

"Pam!" Mr. Killer yelled and the girl stopped and sniffed the air.

"Master, put her down she's hurt!" She said with a shocked look on her face and came closer to us and ran her hand up my inner thigh pulling back a hand full of blood and sniffed it! " She's been raped! " She said and licked her hand ewww! Mr. Killer put me down on the floor and I lost my footing I swayed and Mr. Killer caught me and picked me up bridal style.

"Pam call Ludwig!" He said in a loud booming voice concern written on his face.

"Her heartbeat is slowing we might not have enough time." Pam said lowly.

"Do it!" He yelled and I flinched from the power of his voice. The next thing I know I'm laying on a black leather couch in a grey and black office. I saw circles in front of my eyes and I felt my breathing become more rapid.

"Slow your breathing." The man came and sat next to me, he ran his hand on top of my sweatshirt and then I felt his hands under my shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled appalled by his behavior, until I felt a snap and then as quick as he was under my shirt his hands were out and he was holding my breast binding in his hands staring down at it and then looking up me. I was shocked.

"Trying to help you breathe this doesn't help with the blood lost you are experiencing." He said tossing it back to me. "Now we must talk. I'm going to need you to drink my blood if you want to live little one." He said with a small smirk on his lips.

"I don't want to be a vampire!" I yelled and he started chuckling.

"Well you won't if you drink now before your heart beat gets any weaker." He said with a small smile. "It will help heal you and stop the bleeding until the doctor gets here. Just a small amount." I decided to lower my shields to see if he was telling the truth because I didn't want to wake up tomorrow with fangs and I was shocked with what I found. Oh God! Nothing!

"I can't hear you!" I said out of shock.

"I said just a small amount until the doctor comes." He said irritated leaning towards me a little and raising his voice.

"No I heard what you said. I can't, I can't hear your thoughts." I said with tears in my eyes and he looked at me with wide shocked eyes.

XXX

_A/N: So here's chapter 3 well I was laughing when one of you actually guessed where I was going a smart lady I must say. Congratulations to ericsfae for knowing where I was going I was laughing when I read your comment. Yep so what did you think of their meeting?_


	4. My little car thief

**_All Character's belong to Ms. Harris. I just take them out to play so please don't sue.. _**

"I said just a small amount until the doctor comes." He said irritated leaning towards me a little and raising his voice.

"No I heard what you said. I can't, I can't hear your thoughts." I said with tears in my eyes and he looked at me with wide shocked eyes.

XXX

_**Chapter 4: My little car thief**_

_**Eric's POV**_

I awoke from my daytime rest to my phone ringing and annoying the hell out of me.

"Northman" I spoke clearly irritated.

"Viking is that how you answer your Queen?" Sophie Ann replied with venom and threat evident in her voice. Shit! Now I have to kiss the ass of the Queen. I despised it, bowing and obeying someone inferior to me in many ways. I'm a over a thousand fucking years old, appeasing our young and bratty ass Queen. But I had to suck it up I did not want to be king and I liked the position I currently held as Sheriff without the bitchy ass Queen breathing down my back.

"My apologies I did not realize that it was you it was an error in my part your majesty." I said with mock sincerity.

"Very well Viking. I was calling to see if you have my monthly tribute ready to be delivered tonight." She said in a bored voice.

"I believed that the tribute was to be sent in over a week." I said confused by her request. Does she really spend that much that she can't wait a fucking week? She is a damn frivolous child.

"I don't care what you believed Viking do as I damn well please!" She yelled and the line went dead. Bitch!

I got up showered and dressed in Fangtasia gear black leather pants, black tight t-shirt, and black combat boots. I left my long blond hair loose, women went crazy for my hair and I loved the free feel of it loose. I went to the wall safe in my day room and removed 50,000 dollars to have the damn tribute out to the Queen and put it in a black duffle bag. I get into my Corvette toss in the duffle bag into the passenger's seat and make the drive to Fantasia. I snatched the bag and sped my way into the bar through the employee entrance dropped the duffle bag on the couch in my office and speed through my emails and current paperwork before I had to go enthrall the vermin. I sat on my throne and called Pam to me she got there in a blink of an eye .

"Master?" She asked eyebrow raised.

"Pamela I need you to go to my office and count out the money for the tribute. Then have someone deliver it to the Queen? And before you ask Just do It! I'm short on patience tonight Pamela." She nodded to me and speed to the back. I sat there staring at the pathetic fangbangers that worship me. I look out at them and decide that the game of scrabble on my phone is more entertaining to me than the sea of black before me.

Pale worthless humans wanting to get bitten hoping to able to enchant their own vampire. For over a thousand years I have had my pick of any woman I want and with the revelation it has gotten worse now woman are literally throwing themselves at my feet. It was fun for the first couple of weeks, I had a few orgies fucked at least 4 women in one night. I have come to realize they are all the same no spark and their blood is polluted. I have become bored with the same old thing and I have to admit I miss the thrill of the hunt but I haven't really hunted in a couple hundred years. I don't kill unless I have to now the bloodlust I had in my life has dulled. I thought that the revelation would change things for me and bring some sort of excitement but it didn't change a thing in my life. I need a challenge. I felt Pam's presence over my shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked never looking up from my phone.

"Master you are a thousand short." I looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, impossible I counted that damn money myself.

"What."

"I counted it twice Eric you are a thousand short." She said with her own raised eyebrow. I growled, I must have fucking dropped it in my rush.

"Fine. I'll be back." I said and got off the stage with Pam following me close behind. "You don't have to follow me you know Pamela I am a big boy."

"Yes I do know master, I was just concerned you never make mistakes." She said on my heel.

"Enough!" I growled and sped to my car what I found there shocked even me. Some dumb ass fucker was in my car! As he closed the door I picked him up by his neck and held him up against the bar in vampire speed. I hold him up and a delicious smell surrounds me and my fangs click down I try to hold onto my anger and stop inhaling the scent. "Do you have a death wish blood bag?" I ask looking into light blue eyes I feel a pull to his pathetic human that shocks me to my core. "Answer me! Or I will rip your head from your body young man." I bellow out finally coming to my fucking senses this little prick was stealing from me! He was not going to survive this night if I had anything to do with it. Then out of nowhere the man starts laughing his ass off, and for some reason I find it disturbing. Is this person mentally ill? "Is something amusing to you?" I asked the weird human in front of me.

"No" Screeched out a soft feminine voice. Wait a minute I took in the persons features a little more closely. I snatch the hat from on top of her head and cascades of beautiful blond hair falls down her shoulder and tracing her beautiful face and pouty red lips. I felt a constriction in my pants just looking at the beauty in front of me more closely.

"You're a little girl! You risked death by breaking into my car little girl!" I yelled accusingly at her and trying to will my straining cock down.

"Okay yeah I did! I'm sorry .and if you want to kill me go on ahead buddy I'm not scared of you. So kill me already damn it!" She yelled trying to keep her chin lifted which was hard with my hand around her neck . I wanted to slam my lips down to her soft pink ones. I shook all thoughts out of my head when I felt Pam behind me.

"Well she's a feisty one." She said in a bored voice which made me growl.

"Pam!" I yelled hoping she would just fucking leave but then I felt, shock, hurt, sadness and pity in the maker child bond. It confused the hell out of me. I shifted my eyes to try to see what was wrong with my child.

"Master, put her down she's hurt!" I was shocked at her yelling orders at me and was confused as I saw her run her hand up the girl's thigh and pulled back a hand full of blood. I inhaled and my body shook as the girl's blood was calling to me I saw Pam lick her hand and I wanted to growl at her for tasting what is mine. I felt connected to this girl and felt her calling to me. " She's been raped! " Pam stated and I felt her pain she was probably thinking of the situation that happened not to long ago. I growled out loud and picked the girl up bridal style. I told Pam to call the doctor and she stated that the girls heartbeat was getting weaker like I couldn't hear it for myself. I growled and sped her to my office laying her down on my leather sofa. I felt her breathing slow speed up and I realized she was having trouble was because she had something squeezing her chest. I ran my hands up her shirt and ripped the bandages in half letting her precious big breasts free skimming her soft skin slightly and advised her to slow her breathing down.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at me and I threw her binding at her.

"Trying to help you breathe this doesn't help with the blood lost you are experiencing." I stated in a mocking voice looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Now we must talk. I'm going to need you to drink my blood if you want to live little one." I said shocking both her and myself. Well hell look at what this little girl is bringing out in me I shook my head and stared chuckling. She yelled at me about being a vampire and I had to explain.

"Well you won't if you drink now before your heart beat gets any will help heal you and stop the bleeding until the doctor gets here. Just a small amount." I told her hoping she would accept so that I could try and make her mine soon. She was exquisite in scent, taste (Since I could feel Pam's pleasure at the taste of her blood), and a feistiness that seemed to entrap me. She started saying that she couldn't hear me and I reiterated what I had said earlier only to have her shake her head at me.

"No I heard what you said. I can't, I can't hear your thoughts." She said looking up at me with tears in her eyes I looked at her in shock. A telepath I should have known I felt that there was something special about her I shook my head and bit my wrist for her to drink from me. She looked disgusted as she put my wrist in her mouth and started sucking. I suppressed a moan as I felt her pleasure at tasting my blood. After I felt she had enough I had to pull my wrist away because the girl was latched on worse than a vampire.

"So what's your name little mind reader?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, how rude of me. Sookie Stackhouse." She said sticking out her hand to shake mine. I lifted her hand in mine and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Eric Northman." I said huskily after I had a small taste of her skin. "Dear Sookie, well aren't you sweet?" I said looking into her eyes.

"Not especially." She said with a mischievous smirk and I laughed. My Sookie will be a handful, but one day she will be mine. All mine, and that bastard that touched her precious skin will have a fate worst than death. By the time I will be done with him he will beg for death!

XXX

_A/N: Let me know what you think. I really hope you like it! Smooches!_


	5. The Big Bad Vampire

**_All Character's belong to Ms. Harris. I just take them out to play so please don't sue.. _**

"Eric Northman." I said huskily after I had a small taste of her skin. "Dear Sookie, well aren't you sweet?" I said looking into her eyes.

"Not especially." She said with a mischievous smirk and I laughed. My Sookie will be a handful, but one day she will be mine. All mine, and that bastard that touched her precious skin will have a fate worst than death. By the time I will be done with him he will beg for death!

XXX

_**Chapter 5: The Big Bad Vampire**_

_**Sookie's POV**_

I thought that drinking blood would be disgusting to me but his blood was sweet, it filled me with warmth all through me as I felt myself healing, the pain disappeared replaced with need. I looked up into his deep blue eyes with shock, for some reason I had an overwhelming urge to throw myself into the arms of this strange vampire that I didn't even know. I tilted my head and looked up at the vampire in front of me why was I attracted to him; I had this overwhelming need to be close to him. He smiled at me and I felt a strange tingle between my legs what the hell was going on with me.

"So what's your name little mind reader?" I asked in a low sultry voice that sent a shiver up my spine and I tried to shake it off to clear my head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, how rude of me. Sookie Stackhouse." I said finally coming into my own mind and put out my hand to shake his instead of shaking my hand however he lifted it a put a soft cool kiss on my knuckles. It was as if his kiss was directly connected to my lower regions, did this vampire ooze sex of what.

"Eric Northman, dear Sookie, well aren't you sweet?" He said giving me an intense gaze.

"Not especially." I said with a big smile this man had no idea who I was. I am not as sweet and innocent as he believes.

"How old are you?" He asked gently.

"I'm 17 right now I turn 18 next month." I said looking down at my hands.

"Where are your parents?"

"They died when I was 7 in a car accident, my Gran took us in, and then she passed away when I was 13 years old, my uncle took me in after that." I said shivering from even the thought of uncle Bartlett. I didn't know why I was so open with this man but it felt good having someone to talk to openly for once. He knew what happened to me and saw me breaking into his car so it wasn't like his opinion of me would lessen.

"It must have been hard to go through all you have been through but you are a strong woman." He comment with seriousness and took my hand in his patting it gently. I felt a tingle run through me at his mere touch as he lifted my hand again to his lips and kissed it again. "You are a wonderful woman." I felt awkward and tried to change the subject as best I could pulling my hands from his.

"So you're a big bad vampire huh?" I asked with a giggle leaning back on the sofa and making myself comfortable.

"I am THE big bad vampire of this area, _Lover_." He said smirking at me. I felt heat pool between my legs at hearing him call me that name, then I got annoyed who does he thinks he is talking to me like that and why didn't it bother me as much as it should have?

"Lover? What makes you think I would appreciate you calling me that ?" I asked with a raised eyebrow I am not one to be fucked with. "I don't know you from any other Tom, Dick, or Harry that comes traipsing around me so I suggest you call me Sookie which is my given name. Thank you very much." I told him not backing down.

I don't care if he is a vampire I will be treated with respect. He looked at me shocked for a minute and then he started laughing a deep rumble from his chest that sounded like music to my ears I could help but smile at him as I took him in. He was gorgeous tall, lean, muscular, with shoulder length blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in skintight leather pants that hugged a round firm rear end that made me want to bite his world class but and a tight black wife beater his that showed off his defined muscles. He caught me staring and his face lit up in a big smile.

"Well Sookie, I know that one day you will be mine. So why have the pretense that I won't you will be mine and I will protect you like you deserve it." I was shocked he said it with so much conviction in his voice I almost believed it. Then shook myself and realized that it couldn't be this man was out of my league, he was probably going to use me anyway.

"Mr. Northman at this moment there are over 20 people on the other side of that wall who are dying to have you feed off them and fuck them. Why would you, excuse my language here, but why would you give a fuck about a dumb crazy waitress from Bon Temps." I said looking up at him bitterly. He looked into my eyes and I saw anger in his then saw his fangs run down.

"You will not talk about yourself in that manner in front of me, or ever! Do not compare yourself to that trash out there, you are beautiful, by what I could tell smart, a survivor from what happened to you just tonight and no one out there has anything on you!" He yelled shaking me slightly I looked at him and realized he was deadly serious.

"Okay, I promise I won't talk about myself like that again." I said softly looking down at my hands. He caressed my cheek and put a finger under my chin raising my face up to look him in the eye.

"You are precious and I will worship you like the goddess you are." He whispered and lowered his lips to mine into a soft gentle kiss. I got lost in his soft cools lips against my warm ones his tongue asking for permission to enter I open my mouth slightly and his cool tongue caresses mine, claiming me as his.

"Am I interrupting?" A sarcastic bored voice asks. I pull away and look up at the blonde female vampire standing by the door with a raised eyebrow and I feel the heat on my face as I blushed deeply. I hear Eric hiss in annoyance.

"What is it that you want Pamela?" Eric asks clearly irritated by the interruption.

"I just wanted to let you know Dr. Ludwig is here." Pam replied with a bright smile clearly happy to be annoying Eric and I couldn't help but smile at the awkward situation.

XXX

_A/N: Ah our Pam always the big cock block isn't she lol! A lovely moment with Sookie and Eric there though. Remember reviews are always appreciated and lots of love to you all. Smooches**_


	6. I have a fairy?

**_All Character's belong to Ms. Harris. I just take them out to play so please don't sue.._**

"I just wanted to let you know Dr. Ludwig is here." Pam replied with a bright smile clearly happy to be annoying Eric and I couldn't help but smile at the awkward situation.

XXX

_**Chapter 6: I have a fairy?**_

_**Eric's POV**_

I swear Pamela has perfect fucking timing at being a pain in my ass. I care for my child but she has always found it amusing to annoy the hell out of me. I was just spent time with a hot beautiful and enchanting woman and she had to show up at worst possible time to interrupt. I had my dear Sookie in my hands her hot lips against my own when she just burst in. I learned a lot about my future lover she has had a hard life. When she told me about herself I could gage from her feelings that her uncle raped her. I was not going to discuss it with her unless she brought it up first but as soon as she turned 18 I would take care of her uncle, but first I needed to show her that she was meant for more in life. She was fascinating, beautiful, smart, and strong; she was a little warrior and a woman that I wanted to be mine fully and completely. There was this strong need in me to protect her and I will. No one will have my Sookie.

"Well, bring her in Pam." I stated staring at my child, she nodded her head and brought back Dr. Ludwig once Sookie saw her I heard her gasp and tried to contain a smile. Sookie was innocent and didn't know much of the Supe world so she would find the doctor a bit strange.

"What kind of doctor are you?" Sookie asked and the clamped her hand over her mouth apparently it was a slip of the tongue."I'm sorry!" she said muffled through her hand and I tried to hold a laugh that was struggling to come out.

"I'm the healing kind now lay back little girl and remove your pants. Viking out of the room." She said and I felt Sookie's fear. I looked down at her wondering what she was scared of.

"Eric don't go please?" She asked softly looking up at me with fear in her eyes.

"Ludwig I'm staying." I said leaving no room for argument

"Fine, Fine," she said waving me off as she slid off Sookie's pants and underwear. "You gave her your blood Viking?" She asked and I nodded keeping my gaze up as to not make not make my lover feel self conscious while she was being treated. "Well I'm going to need some more to rub inside of her. The bastard left a lot of internal damage and even though your blood is helping her heal she needs more to stop any scarring that may occur." She explained I simply nodded and she handed me a container. I bit my wrist and let a considerable amount spill into the container before I licked my wrist clean and handed the container back to the doctor. Then I held Sookie's hand until the doctor completed the procedure.

"Vampire she will heal but she needs rest she has lost a lot of blood so she should have some true blood tonight, and take these iron supplements. You should not feed of the fairy for at least 3 days are we clear?" She asked with a raised eyebrow while thrusting a bottle of pills in my hands. I looked at her with fangs bared she likes to press my buttons. Wait my Sookie is a fairy? Interesting. She must be a mix because she is not full fae I would have drained her by now.

"Crystal." I said with a scowl

"I expect my payment by tomorrow." She said and stormed out of the room. I turned my back so that Pam could help Sookie dress. When I turned back around I saw Pam giving me a questioning look having heard what Ludwig had said, I shook my head gently letting her know that we would discuss it later.

"Pam take Sookie home and get her settled into my room." I said and she gave me a shocked look.

"Wait! Why your room?" Sookie looked up at me then I felt her have mixed feelings between fear and excitement.

"Do not worry Lover I will not harm you, I just want to rest with you if you will allow me." I said with a small smile and saw a blush come across her face. I loved the flush of pink that crosses her face, when she is shy, flattered, or embarrassed it makes her wonderful scent stronger. "Pam I will not come into the bar for the next 4 days so I will take care of things tonight and be home shortly. You may leave." I said turning back to Pam who nodded shock still evident in her face. She picked up Sookie's belongings and motioned for Sookie to follow. Sookie looked up at me and graced me with a small smile before leaving the room.

I sent someone with the tribute then sat at my desk with a true blood contemplating my little fairy as I went over the papers on my desk. She has come into my world in a whirlwind and I want to keep her near as much as I could. I picked up my phone and dialed my dayman.

"Yes Mr. Northman?" Good just like I like it he's ready to take orders.

"Burnham I need you to make my kitchen into a woman's dream. I want it all equipped and full of food for a young lady do you understand. I also want you to have a personal shopper at Pam's favorite boutique have a wardrobe full of clothes for a young lady age 18 in size 8 of clothes, and shoe size 6 at my home before I wake. I want nice dresses in light colors no dark colors, I also want many red pieces. And underwear of all colors in and different styles I'd say she's a 32D for the bra size the brief she will have to figure out. I also want her to pick up bubble bath, perfumes, deodorants, and lotions that a young lady would like in nice soft scents this is for someone important so spare no expense in anything that I have asked. Do not mess this up Bobby I expect to have this all done early tomorrow before she rises so before 2 this should be done. Is this a problem?" I asked not needing an answer because it has to be done or there would be consequences.

"No sir I will get right on it."

"Good. I will also like you to find out all you can about Sookie Stackhouse. I want to know about her relatives living and dead, brothers, sisters, _uncles._ I want to know addresses and their schedules everything you could find concerning her and her family. I expect this report an hour after I wake in my inbox. Good Evening Bobby." I said and hung up. I will find her dear uncle and he will pay for harming my little fairy.

After finishing my paperwork for the next for days I head home. As I walk into my living room I see Sookie sitting on my black leather sofa in a baby pink floor length silk nightgown that is leaving nothing to my imagination. Pam must have given her the outfit I think with a small smile. Sookie is hold a true blood and has a hysterical grimace on her face.

"This thing is disgusting." She says then I hear her gag.

"I don't like it either. Not as good as the real thing. " I said with a chuckle she looks up at me and smiles a bright beautiful smile and I'm happy to see my Sookie smile and will do everything to keep that smile on her face.

XXX

_A/N: So what do you think? Let me know. Smooches.**_


	7. Pam cares too

**_All Character's belong to Ms. Harris. I just take them out to play so please don't sue.. _**

"I don't like it either. Not as good as the real thing. " I said with a chuckle she looks up at me and smiles a bright beautiful smile and I'm happy to see my Sookie smile and will do everything to keep that smile on her face.

XXX

_**Chapter7:Pam Cares too**_

_**Sookie's POV**_

Pam walked me out to a light blue minivan and helped me get settled into the front seat, then was in the driver's seat in the blink of an eye and started driving out.

"Can I be honest with you Sookie?" Pam asked breaking the silence.

"Yea, sure Pam." I said looking down at my hands.

"I have been in a similar situation before I was turned, actually Eric turned me after killing my attackers over 200 years ago. I had snuck out of my house to meet a boy I liked but wasn't allowed to be with because he didn't have the right blood line. It sounds stupid now how things were in those days. When I was returning home after my secret rendezvous through the woods and ran into a group of men outlaws apparently. They saw me alone and attacked me I was raped by the 5 men they stabbed me and a man slit my throat so I would stop my screaming I was deadly injured. I was dying as I saw Eric ripped my attackers limb from limb. Eric offered me life when I was dying and I accepted." Pam told her story while looking out of the window. I felt her pain and shed tears for the life she lost because of those men.

"I'm so sorry Pam." I said through my tears.

"I lived well sort of and so did you Sookie. Not many could overcome it but I have and so will you." She said still not meeting my eye.

We arrived at a beautiful simple 1 story house it was too dark to see it clearly but it looked simple and the area around was quiet it seemed like a peaceful neighborhood she helped me inside the house the living room was simple mocha walls and dark leather sofa's in front of a massive entertainment center. She took off her shoes and instructed me to remove mine then led me into huge a dark room and turned on the light and there dead center was the largest bed I have ever seen covered in black silk sheets and a black comforter folded neatly on the bottom. The headboard was dark wood carved with detailed images of ships and seas. Huh? It was very intresting. I kept looking around saw a dresser, night tables, a hutch in front of where the window was supposed to be. The room was beautiful classy and manly and there were three other doors in it that I assumed were closets and the bathroom. It screamed Eric. Pam came back into the room and I never even realized she had left, I felt slightly embarrassed.

"Here are some clothes to sleep in, I would never allow you to sleep in those rags you call clothing Sookie. You should burn all those clothes, they are horrible." I smiled up at her and she motioned to door on her left which she opened and turned on to reaveal the most beautiful bathroom I have ever seen it had a bathtub that looks like it could fit 4 people, a shower equally as large.

I shed my bloodied clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked into my own eyes and I didn't see the me that I always saw and I felt dead inside. I saw the girl that was lost and empty, I saw uncle Bartlett on top of me ripping off my shirt. I shivered and shook away all thoughts I turned on the water in the shower and doused myself under the many shower heads. I tried to wash away my sins with the hottest water I could handle using Eric's soap to scrub away my shame with a washcloth until my skin felt raw. I sat down on the floor of the shower letting the hot water wash over me while I hugged my knees to my chest. I didn't even notice the door opened I didn't realize I wasn't alone until I felt small cool arms wrap around me in a hug. I looked up into Pam's face in surprise. She was shedding blood tears for me. I lifted my hand and wiped them off as the water poured over her.

"Pam you're getting wet." I said confused as fuck as why she in the shower with me.

"It's only water little one, plus it's only my Fangtasia outfit it's not important to me." She said with a smirk. Then she lifted me up in her arms and put me on the floor outside of the shower. She shed her clothes with vampire speed and wrapped herself in a white fluffy towel. Then shut off the water and dried me up with another white towel and dried me fast, she slipped some cotton panties on me and slipped a baby pink long silk gown. She sat me on the counter and blow dried my hair. I was being pampered and cared for in a way I have never been before.

"So are you ready to talk about it?" She asked looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"Not right now Pam, at least not yet." I said holding back tears and gave her a small smile. "When I am you'll be the first one I go to. I promise. "She patted my hand softly.

"Let's get you a true blood like the doctor said then." She took me the living room and I sat on the sofa. "Would you like it hot or cold?" She asked from the kitchen.

"I'd rather have it cold because it'd be weird hot too much like real blood." I said scrunching my nose and she laughed came out and handed me the blood.

"I'm going to clean up the bathroom then take a shower. Are you okay here?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine I'll just wait on Eric." I said with a smile she nodded and walked off.

I sat on the couch staring at the bottle of blood in my hands. So this is what vampires eat huh? I sniffed the bottle and brought it to my lips and took a swallow it took all of my will power to keep it down. Once I swallowed I looked down at it and grimaced.

"This thing is disgusting." I said out loud to myself then jumped when I heard him.

"I don't like it either. Not as good as the real thing." He said with a chuckle and I couldn't help but smile up at him.

"Yeah but you're conditioned to like it." I joked.

"I guess that's true but you had no problem liking mine." He said with a devilish smirk and I couldn't help but blush. He was right but I couldn't let him have the last word.

"Maybe it was the vintage." I said with a small smile and he busted out laughing a deep chuckle and I couldn't help yawn because I was getting pretty tired.

"I think we should get you to bed lover, you seem really tired it has been a long night." He said and lifted me into his arms and took me to the room and lay me on the bed then sped into the bathroom and I heard the shower run. I got myself more comfortable stretching out the comforter above the sheet and getting under them by the time I was done Eric came out freshly showered wearing only black drawstring pajama bottoms and my mouth fell open. If he was hot with clothes the man was a freaking gift from God topless. His chisled chest, six pack standing proudly the v that I peeked slightly above the pajama pants. He got into the bed with me and held me close to him inhaling my scent. I felt comfortable and safe in his arms no one could harm me. He didn't even move his hands from slightly above my waist he wasn't being inappropriate just cuddling me close and I shed a tear at his innocent touch.

"Sleep, Lover I'm here just try and rest my dear." He said pressing a kiss into my hair and pressed his hand into mine and squeezed lightly and kept holding my hand. My breathing even out and I closed my eyes, so I fell asleep holding hands with a vampire.

XXX

_A/N: Hope you liked it. Smooches**_


	8. Waking up

_**All Character's belong to Ms. Harris. I just take them out to play so please don't sue.. I have no beta all mistakes are mine so don't shoot**_

_**SORRY ABOUT BEING SO SLOW UPDATING BUT THINGS HAVE BEEN A LITTLE HARD SINCE MY MOTHER'S OPERATION. BUT DON'T WORRY I'M WORKING ON UPDATING ALL MY STORIES REALLY SOON. **_

"Sleep, Lover I'm here just try and rest my dear." He said pressing a kiss into my hair and pressed his hand into mine and squeezed lightly and kept holding my hand. My breathing even out and I closed my eyes, so I fell asleep holding hands with a vampire.

XXX

_**Sookie's POV**_

I woke up to a soft light and in a mess of tangled limbs and hair with Eric's head nuzzled in my neck. I turned my head to glance at him and it surprised me he really looked dead. It should have freaked me out but it brought me peace that this man had enough trust in me to be with him at his most vulnerable. It was strange to me that I had so much trust in him also. There was a pull towards him something I never felt with any other man and that scared the life out of me. I never trusted anyone because I always knew their true intentions. With Eric I was confused I didn't know what he wanted from me, yet I still trusted him. He could have taken advantage of me but he didn't and with that he gave me a new perspective. I looked down at the enigma that was Eric and brushed his hair off of his forehead. I smiled when I realized our hair was the exact same color as mine.

I knew that I couldn't stay in bed all day admiring the half naked vampire lying in bed next to me and my bladder was calling for attention. After a lot of work to move Eric's heavy limbs off of me I was finally free of his death grip (Ha, Ha, Ha.) I scurried into the bathroom to take care of my human needs and take a warm shower. Wrapping a fluffy towel around me, I didn't have any other clothes other than the ones Pam got for me last night and I didn't want to spend all day in pink lingerie, so I wrapped myself in a towel and brushed my teeth with the toothbrush Pam gave me the night before. I was placing my toothbrush back on the holder when I noticed a thick white envelope with my name written in fancy script. Whoever wrote that sure has some nice handwriting mine looks like chicken scratch I thought with a giggle. I walked back into the bedroom and sat at the edge of the bed letting the bedside lamps soft light cast on the envelope, I took a deep breath and opened the envelope pulling out a letter written in the same beautiful handwriting.

_Dearest future Lover,_

_I hope that you have had a peaceful rest because I assure you I went to my daytime rest pleased with having you lay beside me. I ask that you make yourself at home the house is light tight so don't be afraid to leave the bedroom, browse around and make yourself comfortable in your new home. Hopefully you will not rouse to early and there is food for you in the kitchen. Pamela's room is the only one locked so you will know which room is hers. All I ask is that you not leave the house because I have yet to teach you how to work the security system and you should be resting. Have fun today and hopefully you will like the surprise that should be in the living room. Remember to take your iron pills and try to drink a true blood. I will see you when I rouse my dearest._

_~E_

I was blushing deeply by the time I finished, that man sure knew how to make a girl feel special. I got up and looked around for the time I saw his cell phone laying on his night table charging, I picked it up and looked at the time it was 4:30 already wow I slept the whole day away. Not something I normally do but I felt safe for the first time in over 4 years. I knew that Eric would not hurt me while I slept knowing he probably didn't have enough time any way before the pull of the sun got to him.

I went to the dresser and picked out a black wife beater that was so big that it went down mid thigh on me and a pair of black silk boxers underneath and made my way bare foot to the kitchen. I got to the kitchen and was mesmerized the kitchen was beautiful all brand new stainless steel appliances with the tags still on them all beautiful and look very expensive. I stood there wide eyed for a moment. Eric wasn't kidding he really wants to live here he is going through the trouble of actually making this house livable for a human. I opened the refrigerator and was astonished by the amount of food in it. How much food does this man think I consume? I settle on some fruit and yogurt not really wanting to prepare myself a whole big meal since I was still tired from the blood loss. I sat down on the island in the center of the kitchen and saw a folded note with my name on it.

_Lover, _

_Remember to take your pills with food and please drink a true blood. If it's after 2 go to the living room and see your surprise._

_~E_

I sat there with a smile and I started giggling this man is truly something else. I looked around and saw the pills on top of the microwave. I looked down at the big iron supplement pill and winced I hate pills they make me gag when I try and take them but what the hell I need it to get better. I looked the cabinets for glasses took one out and poured some orange juice swallowing it gown best I could and trying not to gag. I ate my food and headed for the living room to see the surprise that Eric was so keen on. I walked into the living room and I saw the sofa filled with shopping bags. Holy Crap! There were thousands of dollars of clothes, shoes, and other items.

I sat on the floor going through all the bags in wonder, all of it was beautiful. Eric was so thoughtful and I loved his gift. I never had anyone give me a gift in years. No one cared about me like this since my Gran even if she didn't have the kind of finances that Eric had she still gave me meaningful gifts that she handmade or saved up for. I realized I missed so much my soul ached. Gran was my pillar when everyone thought I was crazy, she held my hand through my parent's funeral, only to be taken so soon from me. It was heart wrenching to think of her. I started sobbing deeply for the memory of my grandmother.

"What's wrong lover? Do you not like my surprise?" I was startled by a deep concerned voice of Eric. I jumped up with a yelp, startled by his sudden presence.

"Don't do that!" I yelled my hand over my heart which was beating furiously.

"I apologize my dear." He said with a smirk, then came closer to me and placed his cool hand gently on my cheek. "Why were you crying?" He asked gently.

"I've never had anyone be so kind to me Eric. Why are you being so nice?" I looked into his eyes searching for an answer or even a hint of an ulterior motive. God let this man be this good for real. I don't think I can take another thing not going right for me.

XXX

_A/N: Not much happening in this chapter but more Eric coming up soon. Please let me know what you think reviews are highly encouraged and extremely appreciated! Smooches**_


	9. Getting to know you

_**All Character's belong to Ms. Harris. I just take them out to play so please don't sue.. I have no beta all mistakes are mine so don't shoot**_

"I've never had anyone be so kind to me Eric. Why are you being so nice?" I looked into his eyes searching for an answer or even a hint of an ulterior motive. God let this man be this good for real. I don't think I can take another thing not going right for me.

XXX

_**Chapter 9: Getting to know you**_

_**Sookie's POV**_

"I don't understand what you are asking me dear one?" He asked with curious expression on his face. I looked up at him and sighed how was I going to explain all the jumbled thoughts in my head at the moment.

"Eric, I might be young and I might not know a lot about the world. But I do know one thing and it is that no one helps another person out without reason. I want to know what your reason is. Why are you being so kind to me? Why?" I said looking into his beautiful blue eyes looking for the answers that I wanted to know deep inside. He sighed and took my hand leading me to the couch and gestured for me to have a seat. We both sat facing each other; he took a deep unneeded breath and looked at me in the eye before responding.

"I will not lie to you, Sookie I see no need to do so. You are beautiful, intelligent, and strong, I want you for my own. I wanted you so much that I didn't think and offered my blood to you for you to live, tying me to you and your emotions." He said looking down at our joined hands.

"What do you mean you tied yourself to me and my emotions?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. What the hell is he trying to say to me? And why does he look scared. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what he had to say but I calmed myself as much as I could and motioned for him to continue.

"Sookie, when I gave you my blood it healed you yes, but it also gave me the power to sense your emotions. I can feel what you are feeling inside lover and if anything were to happen know when you are in danger." He said patting my hand and tracing patterns on it with his finger in a soothing motion.

"So basically you want me. You want me so much that without thinking you offered your blood to heal me forgetting that it would tie us together." I summarized and he nodded. "Is this permanent this blood thing?" I asked worried that I might be tied down to this vampire I hardly knew for the rest of my life.

"No, it is not permanent, but you might feel some attraction to me for a little while, maybe some dreams. For it to be permanent we would have to exchange blood three times and then you will be able to feel my feelings too. We would feel each other at all times and be able to know when the other is in danger. But I will never force a bond on anyone who would not want it. I have never bonded with another, it is a decision I would only make with someone I really care for, someone I could trust." He said looking down at our hands still together.

"Well that's fine, I was already attracted to you so a few dreams won't ruin my life or anything." I said with a smile trying to lighten up the conversation. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. God that smirk is so damn sexy and the twinkle in his eye when he smirks at me.

"So you are attracted to me Ms. Stackhouse." He replied with a leer.

"Oh don't act like you don't know that you are gorgeous. Come on now." I said with a shy giggle.

"What if I said no one's opinion of me ever really mattered to me until I met you?" He asked leaning in closer to me making my hear race.

"I'd ask how many women have you used that line on Mr. Northman." I said a little winded from the closeness of our bodies. He threw his head back and laughed and the sound sent a shiver down my spine. This man's laugh was intoxicating so deep full and I was ecstatic that I was the one that cause it.

"Well Ms. Stackhouse why don't we see what new treasures you have acquired this evening." he said after calming down and pointing to the numerous bags that covered the room and bringing me back to the moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry I kind of forgot." I said with a smile. "Thank you for everything, it was extremely kind of you. But you really didn't have to go through the trouble, I do have clothes and all of it seems so expensive. I really don't know if I should accept it, it's just all so much." I said looking down to the floor. I felt him lift my chin to meet his eyes.

"I think it's not enough, that you deserve more than this." I looked into his eyes trying to find any hint of deception and could not find it in his blue ocean eyes.

"I didn't work for any of it. It just doesn't feel right taking things without earning them. I wasn't raised to be a kept woman." I said with my chin lifted proudly.

"Well if you wish to earn your keep you could sit with me a couple of hours a night at the bar and read minds. But only if you wish it, I don't want you doing manual labor. When I said I want you as mine I meant it. I will not have my mate serving or working for others. Any woman that is with me will be treated like a Queen. All who owe fealty to me will owe it to you." He said seriously without need for argument. I felt my heart constrict at his words.

"You would still want me after what you know?" I asked tears clouding my vision.

"What do you mean?" He asked gently.

"You don't think I'm damaged?" I asked softly not wanting to know the answer to my question.

"Damaged?" He asked gently "Why would I think you were damaged?"

"Because of what happened to me what he did to me." I sobbed

"Sookie what that person did to you was not your fault. He is a sick man who took advantage of you, he hurt you lover why would I think I would not want you just because of something that happened to you. Who was he?" He asked gently and I felt my blood run cold.

"My uncle Bartlett Hale, he has been taking care of me since I was 13 and has abused me for years. He has custody of me until I turn 18 in twenty days. Then I'll be free of him." I said between sobs and Eric wrapped his arms around me holding me close to him.

"You're free now lover. I promise you that no one will hurt you and if they try I will personally tear their heads off." He said between clenched teeth.

I held him close to me not wanting to let go of my savior, my new friend, and my future lover. I could love Eric Northman. This moment right now proves I could fall deeply for this vampire. I just hope he will catch me as I fall.

XXX

_A/N: Okay so now they are talking to each other telling their wants and needs. Opening up so that sometime soon we could read some E/S nookie. Hope you liked it much love. SMOOCHES**_

_P.S Might upload another chapter tonight and hopefully more this weekend keep your fingers crossed._


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

**JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_Okay this morning I was checking my emails before setting to work on typing up another chapter when i read an email that caught my attention and i wanted to respond to it. I knew many people would not like this story as it is something from deep inside me not some cookie cutter story. I did not expect this review but instead of deleting it and going on with my work I have decided to adress it or rather them. I am not perfect and I have written that this story reflects on my life and experiences and if you don't like it simply do not read it but this review hit a nerve and it sort of pained me. No one knows my life but if you would like to know I am opened to speaking of it if you need just drop me a personal message. Again all rape victims are not the same I sought out comfort instead of hidding in my self, at times I was violent no need to lie. But I did seek comfort in a young man who I grew to love. The Sookie in this story has a lot of me in her and I can assure you I am not a whore for seeking comfort in a man that showed me how to love.I loved that man for years until he passed away this story has a big part of me in as you can tell that is the reason that this reviewers comments stung. I am not having them plain out fuck on the couch or get nasty in the bathroom no its about comfort and love. AGAIN AND FOR THE LAST TIME IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MY STORY DO NOT READ IT! **For those of you who are still reading for the love of it well I thank you for letting me share a part of me with you and your support I love the reviews and encouragement that you are giving me while I bear my soul. Thank you so much I appreciate you!**_

deedee2011:

2011-01-28 . chapter 9

I hate this story as a raped victim it makes me sick,if you r gonna do a rape story then make sure you research ehat women go through cause sookie is a whore not a victim I am so mad it hurts.I'm so up sat I'm crying I thought this was going to be one of those stories,you know the ones that speaks to your heart and make you cry,smile then laugh.I HATE IT,I HATE THIS STORY

My response:

_Ericlover6288_

_You have your opinion and i accept it. But if you must know i don't need to do any research on rape victims i was one for many years. I'm basing this story my experiences. Am I a whore for wanting someone to care for me and romance me if it does well too bad my mind, my story. If you don't like it don't read it! I did find a man that treated me with respect and worth and he is who I'm basing this Eric on. This story is in remembrance of my first love who was taken from me early but who showed me that I can trust someone, being human does not make the character a whore! We all take our experience our own way I'm sorry for your pain. But I'm not going to change my story or feel bad for my thoughts and what I feel inside when I write this story. I suggest that you do not continue to read it and stop commenting on my story if it pains you so much. I hope you have a nice day and that one day you could overcome your tragedy to deal like my therapist taught me when I was 17. Sincerely, Ericlover6288_


	11. Let's go out

_**ALL CHARACTER'S BELONG TO . I JUST TAKE THEM OUT TO PLAY SO PLEASE DON'T SUE. I DON'T HAVE A BETA SO ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE SO DON'T SHOOT.**_

_**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING WHEN I SAID I WOULD BUT THINGS WERE A LITTLE HARD SINCE MY SISTER TOOK THE COMPUTER TO DO A RESEARCH PAPER. And sorry for the short chapter more up really soon.**_

_**Eric's POV**_

I held Sookie closer to me trying to calm her down. How could she think that what that vile creature did to her was her fault? All I know is that I didn't expect when I awoke this evening that I would be comforting my saucy little fairy. I was expecting to have my lover excited over her gifts and making room in my closet and bathroom so that my lover could feel truly at home. Instead I was open and honest to her telling her the affects of my blood and telling her that my plan was to keep her and make her mine. I was going to tell her eventually but I didn't want to open myself up so quickly to her and have her run scared. I wanted Sookie like no other, I didn't feel this way even for my own child.

With Pam it was a decision I made when I saw disgusting men abusing and eventually killing a young vivacious girl, since I was lonely at the time and I felt sorry for I turned her. In the following years after turning her we became close and I grew to love her as a close friend, yet I never felt for someone like I did Sookie. From the moment I saw Sookie I admired the young man for having the balls to actually steal from a vampire. Don't get me wrong I was extremely angry of having someone trying to steal from me, but a small part of me admired the man. Once I saw Sookie in all her glory I was shocked she was beautiful long blond hair the same color as mine, and beautiful light blue eyes with a hint of gray around the pupil. Apart from being beautiful she had a spunky attitude that I didn't find in many woman and her scent just made me want to ravish her. But despite the fact that I wanted her I also wanted her to come to me and be mine. I didn't want a fuck and feed with her I wanted more. For the first time in a thousand years Eric Northman wanted to settle down with a woman, all because of a tiny little spitfire with soft lips and an air of innocence.

"Lover why don't we get you settled in our room. I have made plenty of room for you in our closet and dresser for your new clothing." I told her gently lifting her to her feet and kissing her forehead. "Then even though I love you in my clothes lover, I would like to take you to dinner and would like for you to dress up." I said smiling down at her. She jumped into my arms squeeling.

"Really Eric! You're taking me to a real restaurant!" She said with such excitement I just chuckled and noded.

"Yes my dear for the next three days I am all yours lover." I said with a leer and she giggled.

"Wow a real viking at my disposal what more can a girl ask for." She said with a leer of her own which made me try to control my fangs from coming down since I didn't want to frighten her.

In a flash I had taken all the bags upstairs to my room while she organized them in the closet on the side I set off for her. I took a quick shower while she picked out her outfit, when I emerged from the bathroom in just a towel I felt a rush of lust coming from my lover and had to hold back a chuckle when I glanced at her over my shoulder and saw her by the door of the closet with her mouth hanging open. I wiggled my eyebrows at her and gave her a wink.

"See something you like lover?" I asked and she blushed deep red as the scent of her arousal reached me.

"I.. I think I should go take a shower... um be out soon..." She said and dashed to the bathroom locking the door behind her. I let out a short chuckle, the little fairy wants me as much as I desire her. I quickly dressed in black slacks, a black beater, and a blood red botton down shirt leaving the top bottons open. I knocked on the bathroom door letting her know that I would be downstairs.

I went down and heated it up trying to sate my hunger and made a couple of important calls before heading to the office to read my emails. The Queen had gotten her tribute and left me a brisk rude letter stating that the date had permanately changed on the tribute and expected it at the same time next month. I felt my anger rise because of the childish bitch that is Sophie Ann, she was getting out of hand and making my temper rise each day. If I didn't have a spy in the Queen's retenue knowing every step she was taking I would have gotten rid of her years ago and taken her position. But that would mean leaving my lifestyle and I was to comfortable in my position to do that at this moment.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by the sound of my lover coming down the stairs I stood and flashed to wait for her at the bottom. I looked up and I swear if I my heart were beating it would have stopped at the look at my beautiful Sookie coming down the stairs. She was wearing a white dress with red flowers that went down almost to her knees but accented every curve of her body, her golden hair was down in waves down her back, and she had red fuck me heels.

"Lover, you look absolutly stunning this evening." I said yet again trying to keep my fangs from decending.

"Thank you, Eric you look handsome tonight yourself." She said with a shy smile.

"You ready to go." I asked suddenly nervous. I felt like a teenager on a first date all of a sudden, it isn't as if I haven't been on my share of women.

"Yep all ready." She said with a bright smile that lit up her face to a point where she almost glowed and I decided at that moment that I would do my best to always keep that beautiful smile on her face.

"Tonight is all about you lover." I said as I held out my hand to her. She took my hand and blushed deeply as I led her out the house and to the night I have planned out for my precious Sookie.

XXX

_A/N: I hope that you liked this chapter I should of had it up earlier but I sorta had an interview, and guess what nailed it! So happy right now and hope to have another one up as soon as I can. Also thank you all for the support I really appreciate it. My author's note was a debate topic when it was just meant to be about the fact that if you have something that personal to say to message me and not to judge a book by the cover and assume things leaving it all in public for all to see. I was hurt but the main part of it is please if you can't handle this story and its hurting you. I beg you stop reading if it does. It is a hurt, comfort, and romance story so you have to know its about love. Finding love after a hurt that deep because it is possible not everyone is the same and you never know who you can find on any given night, and that sometimes strangers can be more loving than even family as is my experience. There is no need for name calling I was just stating my opinion as was she. Even if she did it in a public place, I was defending my need to write and express without name calling or rudeness so please try and do the same. Its all about love here my loves. Smooches._


End file.
